The After Party
by DaOFKid
Summary: Sequel to Party Time. Read and review


A/N: Back again. My friend read Party Time and he helped me write a sequel to it's. So if you see anything perverted, he wrote it.

The After-Party

Silver's eyes slowly opened to the sun shining through the curtains in his bedroom. He turned his head to the right and saw a feline laying next to him, with her head pillowed in his chest. He smiled and sighed. Most would think that he wouldn't remember the previous night, being that he was drunk and high; but he remembered it clearly. He remembered how she told him that she still loved him, how she was worried that if she showed him her true feelings that he wouldn't remember. Then he remembered how she kissed him, how she touched him, how she felt around him. How tightly she squeezed him, how she moaned and screamed his name, how she said that she missed him. Even how she clawed his back as she came. Everything from last night, he remembered. He felt Blaze stir in his arms, and then saw her open her eyes. He was nervous, because he thought that she would panic; but instead of her freaking out, she gave him a small smile. He returned the smile, and said,"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." "Good morning," Blaze says, as Silver sits up. "How'd you sleep?" Silver asks, stretching his arms up. "Like a kitten. You?" "Like a baby. Especially since you were here with me." "Aww. I missed how sweet you were," Blaze said, sitting up so she could steal a kiss. Silver allowed it, and even deepened it. His tongue slid into her mouth and his hands went to the small of her back. When the kiss breaks, Silver says,"I love you" "I love you too," Blaze says, kissing him again. Their kisses grew deeper and their hormones took over, making them aroused. Once they separate, Blaze begins to kiss Silver's neck, and then slowly descends down his chest and to his erection. But before she could take him into her mouth, Silver said,"Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaze looked up at him and said,"But I do wanna do this." Silver looked into her eyes with sincerity and said,"Okay." Blaze gave him a small grin before taking his erection into her mouth. She sucked on the tip first, and then went down further, taking his entire shaft into her mouth. Silver's breathing picked up in pace and got heavier as the feline bobbed her head up and down on his erection. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and groaned from the attention his erection was getting. "Stroke it," he said after a minute. Blaze obeyed and wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to jack him. This drew out another groan from Silver, and caused his breathing to get even heavier. He began to stroke the back of the feline's head as she pleasured him; but those smooth strokes soon stopped as Blaze moved her hand faster. He placed his hands back on the sheets and fought himself to keep from bucking his hips up. It had been a minute since Blaze had done this, but that didn't mean that she didn't know what she was doing. Before they had separated, Blaze did this often; so she wasn't completely inexperienced. A deep groan came from Silver, as he felt his climax coming. He held his girlfriend's bobbing head in place as he released into her mouth. He looked down and saw her looking at him, and then he saw her swallow. He grinned and she returned the grin, and then made her way back up to his chest. Silver had the idea of taking the reigns and pleasing her like she did him, but the alert of a text message interrupted his thoughts. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone (iPhone 5) and opened the message. It was from Sonic, and it read: "Crazy-ass party bro. U were so stoned and wasted. I wonder if u even remember anything. Me, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Tails, Jet, And Vector were going 4 pizza and the mall in a couple of hours. U and Blaze in?" Silver looked over at Blaze and asked,"You wanna go to the mall and get pizza with Sonic and Them?" "Sure, that's fine," she said, laying her head into Silver's chest. Silver grinned before sending back: "We in. What time?" Then, he set his phone back on the nightstand and said,"That interrupted me." "How? You weren't doing anything." "Not yet, but I was about to take you on a journey to ecstasy," he said as he moved in for a kiss, which Blaze allowed. Their kiss grew deep and just as Silver was about to flip them over, his phone vibrates again. He sighs and breaks the kiss that they were sharing to check his phone. Sonic had replied: "Cool. At 1:00." Silver sent back: "Ok, see u then." Then he set his phone back down and went back to the feline lying next to him. It was currently 10:00, so they had a good three hours to themselves. Silver kissed Blaze again, and then instead of flipping them over like he was going to, he pulls her completely on top of him. His erection rubbed between her thighs right before Blaze moved to straddle him. Positioning her soaking opening over the tip of his shaft, Blaze began to slowly lower herself onto Silver's erection. Once she was completely lowered onto his dick, Silver placed his hands on her thighs as watched her begin to move her hips up and down. He started stroking her thighs and he watched her ride him. He loved this position, because it allowed him to view his girlfriend's body as she fucked him. How each curve was flawless, and how she looked as she went up and came back down; her facial expression as she rides him. He moved his hands from her thighs to her waist, and began helping her ride him at a faster pace. Blaze arched her back and closed her eyes at the pleasure that was running through her body. "Oh God…Silver," she whispered/moaned. A small smirk appeared on the hedgehog's face as he moved her faster, now pushing his hips up every time hers came down. A groan escaped from him, as he felt her squeezing him. He figured that she must be coming to a climax soon, so he increased his pace. He was correct. Once he picked up speed, he felt her tighten around him, followed by and erotic scream of his name. Her tightened insides were enough to push him over the edge, and he came too. Then he helped her off his shaft, and then wraps his arms around her as she pillowed her head into his chest. All was quiet for a little bit, as the coupled spooned on Silver's bed. Then, Blaze said,"Silver?" "Yeah?" "Can you do me a favor?" "What's that?" "Can you take me home so that I can take a shower and change my clothes?" "I can take you home so you can change you clothes; but you can take a shower here. With me," Silver said, getting a grin on his face. "Okay then. I guess we could take a quick shower," Blaze said as Silver got out of the bed. Blaze followed his suit and followed him to his bathroom.

(One erotic shower later)

A small, quiet moan came from the feline as Silver kissed her neck while grinding his long erection against her backside. "Silver…," Blaze began as the hedgehog pulled her hips back into his. "Yeah?" He whispered huskily into his girlfriend's ear. "You still have to take me home," she replied. "I know," he said as he ran his tongue over her ear. Then, he stopped grinding against her and said,"C'mon. Get dressed so I can take you home." Blaze nodded and exited the bathroom, with Silver following of course. She put her clothes back on as Silver changed into what he would be wearing to the mall. Then, once both of them were dressed and ready, they left to go to Blaze's house. Silver drove, and once they got to the feline's house, Blaze said,"You can wait here. I'll be right back." Silver just nodded his head and watched Blaze go inside her home. While she was changing her clothes, Silver checked his phone for the time. It was currently 12:21. He decided to text Sonic and ask where they were going first. "Yo, mall first or pizza?" He sent and then locked his phone. It quickly vibrated with a reply from Sonic. It read: "Mall. Meet me and Amy the entrance b." "Cool," Silver sent back and then set his phone back down. Then, he waited on Blaze to come out of the house. After a few minutes, she emerged and came back to the car. Silver unlocked the door and let Blaze get in and put her seatbelt on before pulling off to go to the mall. "So, when are you gonna ask to drive my car again?" Silver asked. Blaze shrugged and said,"When we're coming back from the mall." "We're going to the mall first." "Then when we come back from getting pizza." "Why you always wanna drive my car?" "Because I like your car. "Why not just get a mustang of your own?" "Because you always let me drive yours." "Touché. Still, don't you think you should get a car?" "Well, I would, but it's a problem with that." "What's the problem?" "Well, when you go to the car dealership and pick out a car, they ask for money." "You have money." "Yeah, but not enough to get the car I want." "What kind of car do you want?" "The new boss 302." "That is a nice car, I don't blame you for wanting it. But it cost $75,000." "I know, that's the bad thing." "How much do you have?" "Without rendering myself broke, $50,000." "Okay, here's what I'll do. As long as you pay me back at some point, I'll give you the $25,000 to get the car." "You serious?" "You see a smile on my face?" "Oh my God, thank you Silver." Blaze reached out and held on to the hedgehog's hand (that wasn't on the steering wheel) and Silver gave a small smile. Soon after their conversation, they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Silver parked to car in the section that said Entrance B and he and Blaze got out. They made their way over to the building, where they met up with Sonic and Amy. "What's up y'all?" Sonic said as the couple walked up to them. "Not much. Y'all?" "Same. So, what's with you two and the holding hands? You two back together again?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded in agreement with her question. "Well, technically, we never broke up. But to answer your question, yes. We're back together," Blaze said just as Shadow, Rouge, and Vector showed up. "What happened?" Vector asked, noticing the hedgehog and feline holding hands. "They're back together," Sonic said as Tails, Cream, and Jet walked up. "Lemme just take a wild guess and say that you two had sex," Shadow said. "How do you know us so well?" Silver asked as the group entered the mall. "We're your friends bruh, that's how," Vector said as he pulled out his phone, most likely to text Vanilla. "Vec, didn't you and her spend time together before you rode with Rouge and Shadow down here?" Sonic said, as he took Amy's hand in his. "Yeah, but…" Vector began, but was cut off by Sonic. "No buts. If she wanted to be with you right now, she woulda came with us. You'll see her when you get back home, tell her you gotta go," he says as they get on an escalator. Vector sighed before putting his phone (Samsung Galaxy S3) back in his pocket. Once the group made it to the second floor, Amy said,"Here's where we split up. Ladies, were gonna go one way; guys, you're gonna go another way. Well meet back here in two hours." Sonic gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek before saying,"See ya in a little bit." Tails gave Cream the same type of kiss, as did Silver to Blaze, and Shadow to Rouge. Then the group separated genders and they ladies went to Victoria's Secret. The girls walked in and Rouge gave a deep sniff before saying,"Ladies, it's fragrance time." They each went to the perfume/body spray section, where they sampled all fragrances that appealed them. After about thirty minutes of spraying, self-sniffing, and then asking each other how they smelt; they made their selections. Rouge had gotten "Sex On The Beach" (Shadow's favorite), Cream had gotten the Kim Kardashian fragrance (Tails' favorite), Amy had gotten Beyoncé's fragrance (Sonic's favorite), and Blaze had gotten Jōvan Musk (Silver's favorite). Then they made their way over to the lotion section, and picked out the moisturizer that best complemented the perfumes they selected. Meanwhile, the guys had went into Champs, buying shoes and some chill clothes. "Yo Silver," Jet said as he picked up a box of Adidas slides. "Yeah?" He replied walking over to where he was. Jet looked over both shoulders before dropping his voice to a whisper and asking,"She let you blow her yet?" "No, but we just got back in our groove." "Silver, who you think you fooling? I know y'all had sex more than once." "Okay, you do have a point, but she'll let me do it when she's ready." "How can she let you fuck her in her ass, but not let you eat her pussy? Cameron let me eat her before she let me do that," Jet said as Vector plopped down next to him to try on some Jordans. "Y'all talking bout how Silver ain't ate that pussy yet," he said as he untied his shoes. "Yes. And whisper, I don't want the whole store knowing my personal business," Silver said as he picked up a box of Air Force Ones and sat next to Jet to try them on. "You know you gotta do it," Vector said as he slid the new shoe onto his foot before adjusting it. "I know, I know. She'll let me do it when she's ready. I don't wanna force her to do something she ain't ready for yet." "Well, he's a gentleman. I'll give him that," Jet said as he put the shoes back in he box so he could go pay for them. He got up and went to the register and Vector said,"Silver, you gotta show her what that feels like." "I know Vec, but not til she ready," Silver replied as he and Vector went up to pay for their shoes. Then they met back up with Jet, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails at the store entrance before exiting. Back with the ladies; They had just come out of Victoria's Secret and Amy said,"Why don't we surprise the guys?" "What you mean?" Cream asks, looking at Amy confused. "I mean, let's go buy some shoes or clothes and put these bags in there, so they won't know we been to Victoria's Secret," She explained as Rouge nodded her head. "Yeah," she began as they went down to foot locker,"Then, we can get them on a date or something tonight, and they'll get the surprise of their lives." "That is a good idea," Blaze said as she sat down to try on some Nike slides. Cream sat down next to her with a box of Nike Swooshes and said,"What made you cave?" "What are you talking about?" Blaze asked, looking confused. "You know what I mean. What made you decide to get back in groove with him?" "He still loved me, after four months, and I still loved him. If that ain't love, I don't know what is." "So, what happens next?" "I go pay for these shoes and you focus on untying yours," Blaze said as she joined Amy and Rouge at the register. With the guys; they were in f.y.e buying some movies and music.

(An hour or so later)

The guys walked up to the girls at the escalator and each couple took the other's hand. "Where we going for pizza?" Vector asks as he sneaks a text message to Vanilla. "Pizza hut," Sonic says as they reach the first floor and walk to the exit. The group separates as they each go to their cars or who they came with. Silver opened Blaze's door for her and then got into the car and cranked it up. He pulled out of the parking lot and said,"So, what'd you buy?" Blaze gave a small smile and said,"Some shoes, some clothes, some shades." He grinned before turning his focus back onto the road. They pull into the Pizza Hut parking lot about ten minutes later and they wait on the rest of the group to show up before they go in.

(Some time later)

Silver pulled his mustang into Blaze's driveway and turned off the motor. He sat in the car for a couple of seconds, debating whether he should escort her to the car, or if he should just text her and say he's outside. The gentleman in him won out as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got outta the car. Before he rang her doorbell, he made sure his collar was straight, and that he took his shades off. He wasn't dressed formal; he was just wearing a red collared shirt (Aeropostale), some black skinny jeans (Hollister), and some grey and white sneakers (Nike swooshes). She said that he didn't need to dress formal, that he could dress like he normally does, just no sweats. After making sure he was presentable, her rang her doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was opened and he saw Blaze standing in front of him with a smile. "Hey Silver," she said as she stepped aside to let him in. "Hey baby. Ready to go?" He replied, closing the door behind him. Blaze grabbed her phone and her purse and said,"Yeah, let's go." They left the house and got into Silver's car (Silver was the perfect gentleman and opened her door for her). "So, where are we going?" Silver said, glancing over at the feline. "Where do you wanna go?" Blaze replied, looking at him with a smirk. "Umm, why not just go for a walk?" He said, and then laughed. "What's so funny?" "I feel like we traded places. Usually you're the one that asks me where we're going, and I'm the one that asks you where you wanna go. It just feels different." "Whatever Ne-yo." "Very funny. Where you wanna walk?" "Why not walk around Friendly Center?" "You don't think it's too late for that?" Silver asked, glancing at the clock on the car's radio. It read 6:45 PM. "They close at 7:30. We got time to walk," Blaze said, leaning back into the seat. A familiar scent caught Silver's nose as they pulled into the parking lot of Friendly Shopping Centre. "You smell good," Silver said, as he parked the car. "Thank you for noticing," Blaze said with a small grin. They got out of the car and Silver took her hand as they began to walk the shopping center. "You sure we not just window shopping?" Silver asked. "You the one that said you wanted to walk," Blaze retorted. "Yeah, but you suggested Friendly Center. I mean not that it's a problem walking here. It's always pretty at this time, with all the street lights and everything," Silver said, pulling Blaze closer to him so he can wrap his arm around her. "Why are you babbling?" "I'm not babbling. What I got to babble about? I'm not nervous." "You might not be nervous, but you are babbling." "Yeah, okay. Bet you I won't babble when I take you to my place and tear that ass up," he said with a smirk. Blaze gave him a playful shove and said,"You're quiet then." Silver walked back over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly, and while doing that, he got a strong whiff of her. "Damn you smell good. What do you have on?" He asked. "A magician cannot reveal her secrets," she replied. "You ain't a magician." "Then how come magic happens when I wear this fragrance?" "That ain't magic. That's just love baby." "Yeah, okay. Whatever." "At least now you know I'm gonna take you to my place and…," "Yeah, I know. 'Tear that ass up'," Blaze said, cutting him off. Silver smiled before taking them around a corner, behind a building. "What are you doing?" Blaze said, confused. "I just wanna kiss you," Silver said, putting his hands up innocently. "You can't wait?" Blaze said as Silver wrapped his arms around her. He shook his head before placing his lips softly on hers. Blaze placed her hands in his shoulders and Silver eased his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. When that kiss breaks, Silver buries his face in the crook of the felines neck. He gave a deep sniff and said (muffled),"You smell amazing." "Thank you, now please stop sniffing me," Blaze said as she pulled his face out of the crook of her neck. They walked back around the corner and noticed the shops closing up for the night. They got back in the car and went back to Silver's place. Almost the second they got in the house (and the door was shut and locked behind them), Silver had Blaze against a wall and was kissing her, hard. He slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands went to her ample rear end to give it a squeeze. A moan escaped her as their kiss grew more heated. Their lips separated, but their tongues continued to fight as Silver took one of the feline's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Their kiss broke, and Silver went for her neck; kissing it at first, but then sucking on it and possibly giving her a hickey. Then he went to another spot on her neck and did the same thing, and then another, and another; drawing out more pleasurable moans from the feline, which got louder every time. Then, once her neck was covered with hickeys, he withdrew from it and took her other leg to pick her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her as he pulled them off the wall. When that kiss breaks, Blaze kisses Silver's cheek and then descends down to his neck. She started off kissing it, and then she started licking and biting it. Silver groaned as he made his way over to the stairs. He moved his hands to her rear to help hold her up as he made his way up the stairs. His erection pushed painfully against his skinny jeans as he became more excited with each step. And other than the fact that she was licking his neck, Silver was able to smell her, very well. She smelled so good. Once he made it to the top of his stairs, he took them into his room and laid her on his bed. "You've gotta tell me what you're wearing," Silver said as he worked his way on top of her. "Why?" Blaze said, giving a cocky smile. "Because you smell so damn good it's gonna drive me crazy," he replied before kissing her neck again. He abruptly sat up to remove her shirt and bra, and then went back down to have his way with her exposed chest. Small moans of pleasure came from her as Silver sucked on each nipple. Then a louder moan as he began to lick the same nipple, first slowly, and then more rapidly. He stopped and sat up, making Blaze whimper; but she stopped whimpering when she saw him taking his shirt off. Then he took off her pants and panties, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Once he was done with that, he kissed her on the lips and then kissed his way down to her chest, and then down her stomach, and finally stopped once he reached her legs, which were closed. He massaged her legs before saying,"It's okay. I just wanna please you," he said as he began to kiss her legs. Slowly, but surely, Blaze opened her legs, revealing her soaking opening to the hedgehog. A smirk appeared across Silver's face as he went between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs (right next to her wet opening) and then licked them. Then, he placed her legs on his shoulders and his arms on her thighs. He gave her folds a quick kiss, making Blaze jump. He chuckled and whispered (against her opening),"It's alright. No need to be nervous; I got you." She nodded and relaxed. Silver kissed her opening again before slowly dragging his tongue across it slowly. Blaze exhaled and arched her back as Silver ate her, making her moan. Silver began to massage her thighs as he dug his tongue deeper into her; drawing out higher, more frequent moans from her. "Oh my God…," Blaze moaned/whispered as Silver began to use his finger to play with her clit. "Say my name," Silver whispered, temporarily parting himself from her folds. "Silver," she whispered. "Again, louder," He said as he dragged his middle finger over her opening. "Silver," she said again, slightly louder. He wanted her to scream his name, but he knew that wouldn't happen until he was inside her, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her, each time at a harder, faster pace. That's what he wanted, but her pleasure came first. He buried his face back in between her legs and continued to eat her; pulling loud moans from her, and those moans became louder, more frequent, and more high pitched. Right when she was about to release herself, Silver pulled himself away from her opening. He took her legs off his shoulders and stood up. A smirk made its way across his face as he looked down on her. "You liked that didn't you?" Silver asked as he licked his lips. Breathing hard and panting, Blaze nodded. She looked up at Silver, studying his body. She didn't get to look at him last night or this morning like she normally would. He looked amazing, his pecs were even more defined, his abs looked harder, and the patch of fur on his chest was as white and fluffy as ever. "Like what you see?" Silver said reaching for his zipper. He unzipped his jeans and took those off, and then removed his boxers, revealing his erection to her. He took her legs and re-opened them, making sure that he was in between them, and then he made her his. Pushing himself deep into her, he began slow thrusts. A groan came from Silver as he thrust into his girlfriend, hearing her moan from the feeling of his thick shaft going in and out of her, at a harder and faster pace. "S-s-silver," Blaze stuttered as Silver pushed deeper and deeper into her, until his hips were slapping against hers. "You're so tight baby," he groaned as he moved to hold her in his arms. Blaze wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his back. She felt the scars that she left on his back, and blushed. Silver noticed and said,"Don't worry about that. It wasn't on purpose." Then he kissed her neck, removing the blush from her face and replacing it with a look of pleasure. He pulled away from her neck and whispered,"But to avoid it happening again, I'm doing this." He took her arms and pinned them to the bed, preventing her from touching his back. She wrapped her legs around her waist and whined. "Don't whine baby, you can still squeeze me," Silver whispered, as he gave a rough thrust into her. He felt her begin to tighten, and he said,"Say my name." Blaze panted before screaming out,"Silver!" She tightened around him and arched her back as she climaxed; and her walls tightened around Silver's dick made him come too. He pulled out of her and lie next to her, panting. Then once they caught their breath, got into bed. "Love you,"Silver said as Blaze pillowed her head into his chest fur. "Love you too," she replied as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Silver smiled and decided to do the same.


End file.
